


Marvel x Reader Drabbles

by Anonymous



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Daddy Kink, Degradation, Drabble, F/M, Food Sex, Iron Man Suit Kink, No Plot, Rope Bondage, Rough Sex, Smut, Technically not a drabble, bc sometimes im horny and need an outlet :(, closer to a 5+1 but there is not 5 or 1 thing, current tags as follows, eventually going to be a bunch of x reader smut drabble, female frottage, mild breathplay, tags to be updated, this is more of a side project where i write smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-11
Updated: 2018-10-11
Packaged: 2019-07-29 10:27:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16262312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: oh jeez I just ramble about sex situations with marvel characters but it's written in third person... Good luck? Feel free to recommend who you want my brain to lewd next :)





	Marvel x Reader Drabbles

**Author's Note:**

> This chapter contains daddy kink, bondage, IM suit kink, and dirty talk and degradation  
> \-------  
> Oh my GOD do i hate writing words for vaginas dear GOD also good luck i barely proof read this but im pretty sure it's good uwu :(

Being in a relationship with an ex playboy millionaire isn't as hard as people seemed to think. Particularly, having to deal with the sex rumors both journalists and random women throw your way, or the stories of spiteful women would seem a challenging. Things like Is he rough? Is he really into that stuff? I heard he was amazing? He did this to me! And many more increasingly specific question were thrown your way as often than someone asked you about your day, It was irritating when women would say them to make you jealous, but you didn't mind, though, because they all had a hint of truth.

He was rough sometimes, like the times he would bend you over some desk in his lab and fuck you senseless. He’d lean over your back to get close to your ear just to tell you how your pussy feels, all the things he wanted to do to you, and if the time calls for it, he’d talk about how you were his little slut and how he kept you around for times like these. He’d hoist you up towards his chest by your neck, arching your back so he could thrust deeper into you. He’d do everything in his power to make you finish before him; whether that meant using his spare hand to rub your clit, or just increasing the filth he whispered in your ear. You usually came hard, and he’d complain about the mess and make you clean your juices off his hand before resuming his thrusts. Sometimes he’d suck hickeys on your neck, marking you outside as he’d mark your insides with his cum, or he would leave his fingers in your mouth, hooking them in your cheeks as your jaw went slack from being too fucked out... Lab sex was always quick and dirty, but it was definitely a favorite.

And he definitely had a long list of kinks. For the most part, he was a more dominant switch, and topped you for the most part. His favorite Dom activity was watching you squirm while you were blinded and rigged in red and gold ropes in a Hitachi harness tie, waiting until you begged him with tears in your eyes before he’d let you rest. Once, you said that you found ironman hot and he later guided your hips while you ground your bare mound on the leg of one of his display suits. He even made you clean yourself off the metal before you deep throated him and swallowed his cum as to not make another mess. This inspired him to use the suits as bondage (more like threesome) methods; having a suit hold you up by your thighs as you leaned back into its cold metal chest while Tony rammed you like a mad man. Sometimes he’d also throw you over his knee and spank you, making sure you counted each one or it would be another ten. But this was only when you’d been exceptionally bad, usually when you’d make his work or PR a living hell or when you’ve been particularly dangerous. Occasionally you dommed, though. He enjoyed you taking the lead, but it was never particularly kinky as that would hit some of his triggers. After a long day of work, you’d boss him around and his tie like a leash, and pull him towards your heat before commanding him to make you see stars. You’d then either ride him, making sure to keep a slow place until he begged you for more and then riding him like your life depended on it, or you would let him use you to finish while you praised him and asked him to fill you up.

Sometimes he’d pull some fun cliché sex acts, like the time he brought strawberries and whip cream into the bedroom. At first you laughed and joked about ants while he fed you, but you couldn’t joke nor complain once he began placing and licking off the whip cream from your body. This was something you’d have people tell you rumors about all the time. Along with how he had an affinity for blindfolds, shower sex, and dirty talk. But they’d never know the half of it when it came to you, like how he loved blindfolding you for hours on end while you were rigged with your arms behind your back kneeling with your thighs spread, all near his desk so he could play with you when he was bored. Or how he thrusted into you against his shower glass so hard that it actually cracked. Or how he called you his little slut, how he’d praise you for being such a good toy for him, and how he’d tell you how daddy is going to take good care of you, princess.

But none of it ever came close to when Tony had planned out a night for the both of you. It would start with a dinner on the couch, all his cooking, that he would hand feed to you while easing you into your subspace. Before you’d even realized it, you'd be curled up with a full stomach, lulled as you cuddled into his side while barely watching some movie on TV. Eventually, you’d notice his hands getting friskier, turning you hot and bothered. In your submissive state, you’d only be able to whine and grind into the thigh you rested on; your whimpers muffled into the neck you nuzzled in. It would be around the time you got close when he would place an iron grip on your hip before shuffling to pick you up and carry you to the bed room. He’d coo about how cute you were when you’re desperate and rest you on the bed before starting to tease you. He’d eat you out slowly first, starting with slow laps of your slit before diving between your folds. He’d hold your thighs down and drink in the sounds of your panting and moaning, and would plant a kiss to your lower lips. Then he’d flick your clit lightly a few times before returning to his previous pattern, diverting from it to tease your nub or slide into you for a few thrusts. It wasn't until you begged, daddy please I need you, make me cum, please, would he finally latch to your clit and use a hand to finger you, massaging your spot aggressively. One hand remained holding down your thigh, calming the shake as you went through your intense orgasm.

The night isn't over yet, though, and he would press a kiss to your lips and tell you how good you were. He’d place some love bites onto your collarbone and fiddle with your nipples as he waited for some of you lower sensitivity to decrease, Around the time you began getting restless again, he would slide himself inside you slowly, and drink in your moans, He’d start slow, using long strokes, before escalating to slowly easing out and snapping his hips in. He’d pepper you with kisses, and talk about how much he loved you, and how you felt, and how you made him feel. He’d slowly speed up eventually, but he always maintained a slower pace, slowing fucking you to your finish. He was being tender, and it made you feel cherished. So when you finally climaxed, and he finished around the same time, you felt a wash of emotions. You didn’t cry, but you surely would if he would dare break you free from his arms sleepy post coital embrace. No one else can say they’ve felt this, and that made your heart flutter as you drift asleep.

He’d only ever trusted you enough to complete these fantasies, even if he’d done them in a more vanilla form, you were special, and no rumor or story could make you feel any less. So you always listened and laugh at the women who would brag, because you knew they’d never even scraped the surface. There was no point in you being jealous over someone who’s only seen his surface when you basked in his core.

So yeah, dating an ex playboy isn’t as hard as people think.

**Author's Note:**

> ok if u enjoyed this my tumblr is pinkheux.tumblr.com but if you didnt enjoy this act like you never saw that link anyways <3 i appreciate constructive criticism and i love hearing from you guys! feel free to make rq


End file.
